User blog:Capblack/America's Judeo-christian Heritage Is A Blessing Not A Burden!
http://blog.hillsbiblechurch.org/2011/12/24/hanukah-and-christmas/images-2/' 'I am a believer in the God of Abraham- striving to be upright like the patriarch of at least three world religions. As such, protecting America's Judeo-Christian heritage is paramount to me.' 'Comparative religion is a life long fascination. Our country offers endless spiritual subjects to explore. I was a United Methodist altar boy and non-denominational seeker ever since ''' 'Conservative Christians cite many liberal assaults upon Christianity. Attacking traditional values seems to be page one of liberal's playbook.' 'America's traditional values evolved out of her Judeo-Christian heritage. This is a statement of fact, not an insult to Islam or other faiths Americans practice.' 'It's also not a dig at atheists nor agnostics. The beauty of the civic culture America's Judeo-Christian heritage produced is that it respects other religions and even the lack of religion.' 'Obviously American Muslim/Christian relations are strained since September 11th. This too will resolve itself as Americanism prevails over the barbarism of distant ( and local ) demagogues.' 'I hope American Muslims will become as vocal denouncing terrorism as they are Islamophobia. Native born and immigrant Muslims must declare loyalty to this country instead of ambivalent sympathy with her enemies.' 'Supporting the right of Israel to exist is also non-negotiable. Good Americans should never side with butchers, no matter seductive plaintive their sob stories.' 'I studied Islam since college. Southern racism and the Autobiography of Malcolm X prompted me, along with other Black youth, to examine it.' 'Fellow Savannahian US Supreme Court Justice Clarence Thomas did so too decades earlier. It's sort of a rite-of passage for young Black men addressing pitfalls in society.' 'American Black Muslims have alot to be proud of. Their social conservatism regarding crime; personal responsibility and entrepreneurship appealed to me.' 'The strains of racism and anti-Semitism in the ranks disgusted me. As an American. I cannot sugar coat personalities or policies more reminiscent of Hitler and Stalin than Dr. King and James Farmer.' 'I've always opposed Louis Farrakhan's obsession with attacking Jews. Lifting up down trodden Black people should never come at the cost of others. ' 'Jews aren't murdering our young men on inner city streets. Jews don't have bow tie wearing Black men give their worldly goods to a rich man in Chicago.' 'These and other discrepancies should be examined by good, hard working American Black Muslims earnestly seeking God and public service. ' 'Even the Nation's founder, Elijah Muhammad, softened their doctrine of the " White man being the devil " before his 1975 demise.' 'Why Louis Farrakhan continues that divisive line remains unanswered. Cynics cite profit motive. Grievance is a cottage industry in America, one which president Obama some charge used to great effect,' 'So here we are, in a free country owing its greatness to a Judeo-Christian heritage it also attacks. ' 'What a a paradox. Reform is one thing but can we afford to throw our biblical baby out with the ethcal bath water?' 'To its eternal credit, the same Judeo-Christian heritage that suborned slavery and discrimination against Jews and other Americans also provides its reformers.' 'L'iberal attempts to down size this heritage is akin to ripping circuitry out of a computer while still expecting flawless functioning.' ''America doesn't have a state religion. Her founders escaped that type of micro management.' 'Her Judeo-Christian heritage is a resource giving the world strong, compassionate hearts who've beaten every false god, foreign and domestic, to date.' 'After the 2012 election, I think we'll need this heritage more than ever as government rapidly encroaches into once untouched areas of our lives.' 'Far from a burden, America's Judeo-Christain heritage is a social and spiritual blessing nnd safeguard to totalitarianism.' Cap Black, The Hood Conservative & One Man Tea Party. asks:" What's wrong with America acknowledging her Judeo-Christian heritage? "(504) 214-3082 Help Cap Black Promote Patriotism! http://www.indiegogo.com/capblackhelp?show_todos=true&a=1298821 ''' " Be your OWN Superhero!" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts